I need you
by Be Stronger
Summary: Una de las peores catástrofes golpea a la época feudal. ¿Podrá Inuyasha salvar a Kagome?


I need you.

Resumen: Una de las peores catástrofes golpea a la época feudal. ¿Podrá Inuyasha salvar a Kagome?

—O—O—O—

El día amaneció soleado. En el ambiente se respiraba paz y tranquilidad. Inuyasha vio como Kagome despertaba, observo como su esposa empezaba a desperezarse mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—Inuyasha, te has levantado temprano—comento ella.

Él se limito a encogerse de hombros.

La sacerdotisa se levanto de su lecho. Vio con disgusto la pequeña prenda que llevaba. Hace ya algunos meses Kagome había decidido llevar aquel pequeño "kimono". Ellos habían tenido varias discusiones, pues, cada vez que se solicitaba de emergencia los servicios de Kagome por la noche, no faltaba el atrevido "descendiente" de Miroku que se aprovechaba de la joven.

Kagome camino hacia él.

—Te noto callado Inuyasha, ¿te pasa algo?

—No es nada—respondió frio.

La joven miko suspiro frustrada y fue en busca de sus vestimentas, hacia ya mucho la relación de ambos no andaba muy bien.

—¿Sabes Inuyasha?—dijo ella—Tengo un mal presentimiento.

El hanyou pestaño. Odiaba que Kagome usara esas palabras tan extrañas en él, lo hacían sentir como idiota.

—¿Qué es presentimiento?

Kagome se llevo un dedo al mentón y pareció escoger las palabras.

—Es cuando alguien siente que algo malo va a pasar.

—¿Cómo adivinar el futuro?—pregunto él.

—Más o menos.

—¿Y qué presientes?

—No lo sé. Solo tengo miedo de que algo malo pase.

Vio el terror en sus ojos y no le dio importancia.

—Déjate de tonterías—le dijo—¿qué puede pasar? Tu siempre tienes miedo de todo.

Kagome se sintió insultada.

—¡Discúlpame por no ser una Youkai o al menos una Hanyou!

Inuyasha se sentó sin darle importancia a lo que la sacerdotisa decía.

Kagome resignada cogió su traje y se fue.

—¿Sabes?—dijo en el umbral de la puerta—A veces siento que soy un fastidio para ti—Y se marcho.

Inuyasha por primera vez desde que conoció a Kagome se sintió solo, no, no quería que se vaya, quería que se quedara con él, pero pedirle eso sería tragarse su orgullo, así que solo se limito a observar la mañana.

* * *

—Vaya Inuyasha, por lo visto tienen algo de problemas.

Miroku parecía preocupado.

Inuyasha se limito a asentir.

—Ella dijo que tenía un mal pervesimiento.

—¿Pervesimiento? ¿Qué es eso?—pregunto intrigado el monje.

—Pues ella me dijo que era cuando alguien sentía que algo malo iba a pasar—comento el hanyou con simpleza.

Miroku sintió como una gota de sudor recorría su cabeza.

—Inuyasha, ¿no querrás decir _presentimiento?_

—¡Ah sí! ¡Eso!

Miroku negó con la cabeza.

—Ella es una sacerdotisa, Inuyasha—dijo el monje—Si lo dijo no debió haber sido en vano.

El hermano de Sesshomaru asintió. Quizás y tenía razón.

Quizás y era eso por lo cual sentía un agujero en el pecho, un vacio.

* * *

—Así que por eso hemos decidido contarle a usted para que nos diga lo que piensa.

Miroku e Inuyasha escucharon a la vieja Kaede hablar:

—Bueno, Inuyasha, yo sentí el mismo vacio cuando…—dudo un momento—…cuando mi hermana Kikyo murió.

El medio demonio abrió mucho los ojos.

—Aunque, claro—aclaro la anciana—quizá y este sea un caso diferente.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Kagome se había marchado sin decir nada, e Inuyasha estaba demasiado nervioso.

—_Yo no quería que mi hermana se fuera_—_había dicho la anciana_—_y me sentí muy sola, sentía un vacio en mi corazón._

* * *

—Tranquilo Inuyasha, seguro Kagome está bien.

Sango y Miroku trataban de tranquilizarlo.

—¡A comer!—grito la exterminadora mientras servía los platos de comida—Kagome se fue a una aldea que se encuentra un poco lejos, creo que era la aldea de la anciana Mizuki ,había un señor que necesitaba ayuda.

Inuyasha no dijo más y se sentó a comer con la familia.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando algunos aldeanos empezaron a gritar pidiendo ayuda.

La joven pareja e Inuyasha salieron a investigar, varios aldeanos corrían en busca de ayuda.

—Buen hombre—dijo Miroku deteniendo a un hombre que corría—digame; ¿qué sucede?

—¡La aldea de la anciana Mizuki arde en llamas, necesitamos ayuda!

Y sin más el hombre se fue.

Inuyasha sintió como el suelo empezaba a abrirse debajo de sus pies.

—…_cuando mi hermana Kikyo murió._

¡No, no podía ser verdad!

—Kagome…¡KAGOME!

* * *

_Continuara._

Oli. Mi primer fanfic largo de Inuyasha *w* Espero les guste (:


End file.
